Broken, but it's okay
by snapebatch
Summary: Pequeña y rota. Pero estaba bien.


Peter Parker (o Rogers-Stark) es un chico con suerte.

Encontró una familia en el momento en el que papá Stark decidió llamarlo para pelear con papá Rogers en la conocida Civil War. Claro, él aún no lo sabía.

Tardó seis meses en que todos volvieran a estar juntos, volviendo a la normalidad, sin estarlo realmente. El señor Stark decidió adoptarlo, llevarlo a él y a la tía May al complejo donde todos estaban y vivir como una familia. Mas sin embargo May decidió quedarse y aceptó el tema de la adopción con el trato de aceptar todas sus visitas cuando ella quiera (Stark no puso quejas, May ahora tiene acceso libre a cualquiera de sus propiedades).

Peter supo que el señor Rogers también era parte del plan "adoptemos a la araña" cuando lo vio por primera vez hablando -tratando- con el señor Stark en su nueva casa. Si bien Stark no parecía para nada cómodo y por sus movimientos con las manos estaba dispuesto a llamar al traje ante cualquier anomalía, Peter podía ver que lo intentaba.

Intentaba olvidar el pasado.

Desayunaban, almorzaban y comían juntos. Algunos comentarios se escuchaban durante las veladas pero ya no había risas o silencios cómodos. Peter pensaba que parecían robots muy realistas.

El Sargento Barnes estaba con ellos, y aunque al señor Stark ya no parecía importarle, tampoco hacía nada para hablar con él, y al Sargento tampoco parecía importarle (parecía aliviado cada vez que Stark lo ignoraba por completo, y con razón).

Al cumplir el octavo mes se dio cuenta de que papá Stark pudo reconciliarse con papá Rogers. No iba a ser como antes y al parecer todos lo sabían, pero era un paso hacia adelante y eso estaba bien.

Las cosas iban volviendo lentamente (demasiado lento) a la normalidad. Papá Tony ya hablaba con todos (menos Barnes) y aunque nunca lo dijera en voz alta salvo a Bruce y a él, Peter, había un prototipo en su taller que se iba pareciendo cada vez más a un brazo izquierdo. Peter solo sonreía internamente, porque al final del día su padre solo quería el bien de todos.

No todo era rosado, sin embargo.

Peter aún podía escuchar por las noches a papá Stark gritando por las pesadillas, o alguna que otra pelea con papá Rogers en la cual siempre salía un "¡aunque sea yo no oculto cosas a nadie!" seguido de un "¿y Ultron es culpa del aire?". Luego era silencio, un silencio donde Peter ya no iba a meterse porque sabía que sus padres se estaban arrepintiendo de sus errores.

A veces, alguien faltaba en la mesa o otro tenía una mirada acusatoria. Había veces que no hablaban por horas con otros y simplemente desaparecían de la torre. Esas veces, notaba a papá Stark triste. Sabía que él aún se culpaba de todo, y papá Rogers trataba de quitarle peso de los hombros, pero solo le añadía más.

 _Tal vez..._

Esos días eran más oscuros. Cada vez que la frase "tal vez" salía de los labios del mecánico, Peter sabía que era un mal día para el mismo.

Peter Parker se siente verdaderamente triste al no haber podido ser parte de su vida antes de que todo se fuera a la basura, porque sabía que esos días eran verdaderamente buenos. A comparación de los días buenos de hoy, tenía la impresión de que los días buenos antes era la felicidad en su máxima expresión.

Hubo un día que fue de lo más lamentable que vio Peter. Papá Rogers tenía una misión en las afueras del país, y con él se fueron el Sargento, Natasha y Clint. Wanda decidió quedarse en su habitación y el resto se encontraba por el resto del edificio. Peter sabía que papá Stark estaba en el taller y él se encontraba yendo hacia allí cuando lo interceptó en el camino. Borracho e increíblemente lamentable.

Recuerda lo que había dicho:

"Si Rogers me hubiese matado, todos estarían aliviados, Pete. Hasta él."

Había sonreído entre las lágrimas arrojándose a sus brazos, aún con la botella de vodka en su mano derecha, mientras su izquierda de encargaba de tapar su boca para que los sollozos no salieran tan audibles.

Peter irremediablemente se dio cuenta de lo rota que estaba su familia.

Sus padres iban aceptándose lentamente, con el pasar de los días. El Sargento Barnes consiguió un brazo mejor y más cómodo. Las conversaciones en las comidas (y en tiempos libres, o en todo momento, mejor dicho) se convirtieron en pequeños debates y peleas que (por lo que Peter pudo apreciar) eran lo que todos necesitaban: el pasado bueno.

Peter aprendió a convivir con esa vida. Donde sus padres peleaban a altas horas de la noche (cada vez menos, agradece) y luego se reconciliaban. Donde cuando su padre Steve se iba a una misión durante largos días, él iba al taller de su papá Tony para consolarlo (y evitar que haga _estupideces_ ).

(Se había dado cuenta que su papá Tony no quería ir a misiones muy peligrosas con el equipo -de Steve-, porque pensaba que si él no lograba escapar solo, nadie iba a ayudarlo a salir vivo.)

Aprendió a convivir en ese ambiente tan _roto_.

Le consolaba el hecho de que todos trataban de reconstruirlo a su manera. Como todos iban poniendo cada vez más un poco de parte para ser esa familia que tantos de ellos habían anhelado antes, para dejar de estar rotos.

Pero Peter tenía una familia pequeña, realmente. En ese edificio donde podría entrar un tercio de la población de New York, sus familiares parecían pocos, demasiado pocos.

Se había reído levemente cuando lo pensó, pero ciertamente era verdad.

Una familia pequeña y rota.

Es verdad. Era pequeña y estaba muy rota, pero era _su_ familia.

 ** _Creo que todos nos damos cuenta que no tengo mucha idea de lo que escribo, but espero se entretengan._** ** _-L._**


End file.
